Racers 2
by DarkShine07
Summary: This is the second book in the Racers series, a sequel to Racers 1, please R&R!


**Racers a Warrior's Life**

**Chapter 1**

**Blacknight sat silently beside the camp entrance. On both sides of him were Redtail, and Stonepelt. The three new warriors were sitting vigil. The day before they had become warriors of Canyon Herd. Blacknight looked through the camp. Eagleheart was just now waking up and leaving the warriors' cave. Behind him Spottedpelt was also getting up. Spottedpelt, along with Blacknight, Stonepelt, and Redtail were going with Whitesky to Sky Rocks today. **

**After Spottedpelt, out came Thunderheart. He glared at Blacknight. He was a murderer. Blacknight was worried about leaving him in camp without Whitesky. No one except the trio knew about his treachery. Blacknight often was visited in dreams by Starsky, the former Canyon Herd leader who Thunderheart had killed. It was still hard to believe that he had killed both Starsky and Nightsky, the former Mountain Herd leader. Just two days before Mountain Herd had attacked for false accusations of killing Starsky. Sooner or later Blacknight knew he would have to tell Whitesky about him. But would she listen?**

"**You three can talk now, the vigil is over." Eagleheart said as he strode toward them. "I'm glad! I was about to die of thirst and hunger!" Redtail said. The three left camp so they could get water from Camp Pool. It was right outside camp so they only needed a sip or two before going back in.**

**The three started munching while they waited for Whitesky to appear and say it was time to go. Spottedpelt walked over to them. "You should go and get herbs from Nightfur; the trip will be a long one." For once he seemed to speak nicely to them. Since the first moment he had seen Blacknight, Spottedpelt had hated him for not being Herd Born like the rest. **

**The three walked towards Nightfur's medicine cave. "You three need herbs for the trip to Sky Rocks?" She nodded towards three bundles on the cave floor. "One for each of you. Inside are two types of herb, one will satisfy your hunger and thirst, and the other will keep you strong." **

**They each bit into the piles of herbs. It tasted very bitter. "Yuck!" Blacknight spat. He ate all of it quickly, and shook his head in distaste. Then he began to think. Where was Whitesky's bundle of herbs? "Where is Whitesky's?" He asked. The other two looked at Nightfur as well. **

"**Leaders are not allowed to eat anything, not even my herbs, before going to Sky Rocks. It is the Racer Code." Nightfur explained wisely. Blacknight deeply respected her wisdom. "It is time" Spottedpelt's voice rang through the air. "Goodbye, Nightfur." Blacknight called as the three trotted out of her cave and towards Whitesky's cave. She was standing and waiting for them. "All set?" she asked looking them over. They nodded and then they walked out of camp. As they walked down the steep path she added, "We must go through Cloud Herd territory to reach Sky Rocks. Hopefully we won't meet a patrol if we're lucky. It will take almost all day to reach, and we will travel all night to get back." Blacknight knew she was only saying this because he didn't know where Sky Rocks were. **

**They traveled in silence. Blacknight was thinking about Starsky. Would he talk to Whitesky? Would Sky Herd talk to him? He doubted that. Although they did send him dreams even when he was a horseypet. He hadn't had that dream in a long time. Suppose it had already happened. The red horse he dreamed about could be Redtail, the gray Stonepelt, the buckskin Thunderheart, the white Whitesky, and the bay Eagleheart. He was sure now. But why were they attacking him in the dream? Could it mean attack, in a different way? **

"**We are approaching Center Stone. That is where we shall cross over." Whitesky announced. **

**Soon Center Stone came into view. Blacknight imagined it when all the herds were there. It had been a wonderful time and he hoped he would be able to go again next time. **

**Whitesky stopped as they all looked into Cloud Herd territory. The land was a lot different than in the canyons. It was flat and grassy with hills rising and falling here and there. They walked on quietly. The scents in the air smelt of Cloud Herd now. The familiar territory of Canyon Herd faded in the distance. They traveled on keeping an eye out for a patrol. The wind blew towards them so that they had the advantage of not being smelt out. As they kept going they could smell more and more of Cloud Herd. Then suddenly three horses jumped in front of them. Blacknight immediately recognized two of them, Snowhoof and Leafhoof. They smiled briefly at him and Stonepelt. The one who stood in between them was a big chestnut stallion. "Whitesky, what are you and your warriors doing in out territory?" He didn't seem angry as he much as he did curious. "Ashpelt, we are traveling to Sky Rocks. I need to talk to Sky Herd." She looked at him with a sparkle in her eyes. "Ah…you may pass in peace then. I will alert patrols not to attack you on your journey." He nodded and turned to leave. Leafhoof managed to catch Blacknight while the rest of his Herd mates were leaving. "Hello Blackhoof." She smiled. "Actually its Blacknight now. And Stonepelt, we have been made into warriors." Blacknight corrected proudly. Leafhoof looked surprised. "No kidding, Snowheart and I are have been made warriors too. I am Leafpelt now." Blacknight congratulated her and Snowheart then hurried to catch up with Stonepelt to tell him. **

**They traveled in silence. Soon they reached the Cloud Herd border. Beyond that was more grassy land, only now it was flat. "We might meet my old friend Raven who is a loner. He knows the land well." Whitesky said as she put one hoof into the new land. They quickened the pace to a trot. The flat land was dull. There were a few rabbits bounding to their rabbit holes. Soon a new smell came to Blacknight's attention. It was an animal, not a rabbit…not a fox, not a cougar. It was a horse he realized. Could it be Raven? "I smell horse!" Spottedpelt announced. "That would be Raven." Whitesky said. From the bushes another black horse appeared. "Hello Whitesky." He said cheerfully. "Hello Raven, we are on our way to Sky Rocks. These are some of my warriors." She announced their names to him. He greeted them. "Well I must be on, there is a patch of grass waiting for me just over there." He nodded his head and galloped off. The horizon swallowed him up. **

**They continued on once again. They reached a large hill. There was a black cave leading under it. "Lone Rock is just beyond this cave. Stonepelt and Redtail shall stay here to guard. Blacknight and Spottedpelt will go on with me." Redtail and Stonepelt looked slightly sad then went to stand on each side of the cave opening. Whitesky took a breath and she walked into the tunnel. Blacknight went in after her and Spottedpelt behind him. It was pitch dark in the tunnel just like entering camp. He could smell Spottedpelt's fear scent. Whitesky was walking quickly through the tunnel. Suddenly light burst through the whole tunnel. Spottedpelt gasped and his hooves rushing on the hard rock were heard. He had gone back in fear. Blacknight was tempted to do the same. "Do not leave Blacknight. It is worth it to stay." Whitesky said quietly. She led him forward and then they entered a grassy circle with no ceiling. One rock stood in the center of the circle. "It is Lone Rock. From now on we mustn't talk." Whitesky said. She walked towards it. Then the rock lit up from the moon's light. Whitesky touched her muzzle to it then laid down. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep. Blacknight laid down as well and watched her. She was sharing dreams with Sky Herd now. Blacknight also knew that this was where leaders got four extra lives. Whitesky and all the other leaders had five lives. But he didn't know how many lives she still had. Blacknight fell asleep while watching her. **

**Starsky came to him. He was in the cave but he was looking at himself lying down asleep. Starsky was beside him looking down. "Now you see yourself." He neighed quietly. "Whitesky is receiving dreams from Sky Herd. I have already spoken to her. She now knows that we talk to you as well as leaders and medicine horses." Blacknight looked at him thoughtfully. Sky Herd had told her about his dreams. "Does she know about Thunderheart?" He asked hopefully. Starsky chuckled. "It is not like that Blacknight. It is your job to tell her and no one else's." His gaze warmed Blacknight. He looked over to see Whitesky asleep on the grassy land, her nose still touching Lone Rock. "Blacknight, your time to tell her is running out. If she doesn't know soon it will be fatal." Starsky said right before he disappeared. Blacknight was utterly shaken now. How was he supposed to tell her? She might not believe him. Suddenly he felt his own body around him again. He opened his eyes to see Whitesky moving nervously. She woke up and gasped. She saw him and calmed down. He looked at her thoughtfully. So she knew that he probably shared a dream with Sky Herd as well. She smiled at him. He was opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head and he remembered he couldn't until they were out of Sky Rocks. She led the way out of the tunnel.**

**Chapter 2**

**The way home was long. But when they reached camp Blacknight knew it was worth it. He was so tired now. **

"**Blacknight, come to my cave." Whitesky called as she walked into her cave. He walked inside. It was nice and warm and smelt of Whitesky, and somewhat Starsky. **

"**Sky Herd told me something. They said that you receive dreams from them." She looked at him curiously. "Yes Whitesky they do. Normally it is Starsky who talks to me." He replied. Whitesky nodded. This is my chance, Blacknight realized. He had to tell her now. "Whitesky, there is something you should know." "Whitesky!" It was Thunderheart. There was no way he could tell her now. She eyed Blacknight suspiciously, but then answered the call. "Yes?" "It's Eagleheart! He is sick!" Whitesky got up and cantered out of the cave. Blacknight quickly followed her. Outside in the middle of camp Eagleheart was lying down and was very sickly looking. "What happened?" Whitesky asked nervously. Specklepelt walked over to her and answered. "He just got sick and fell down. We have been trying to make him better, but he only gets worse." He said sadly. Eagleheart looked at Whitesky sadly. "I'm not going to make it; I can already see Sky Herd coming." He said, his eyes were in a distant world. "How did you get sick?" Whitesky asked quickly. "Something in my food. He put it in there." He answered quietly. "Who!" Whitesky asked. But it was too late. Eagleheart did not speak. Blacknight looked at Thunderheart, this had to be his work. Thunderheart let his breath out seeing Eagleheart die. Blacknight knew it was now. He had probably put death berries in a patch of grass that Eagleheart was eating at. Whitesky sighed with sadness. Horses lined up to share tongues with him one last time. Whitesky was the last. When she was finished she ordered Redtail and Stripehoof to go and burry him. **

**When they returned she jumped up onto High Ledge.**

"**We have lost Eagleheart; he claimed that someone put something in his food. I don't know how much of that we can believe." Blacknight was surprised at her; of course they could believe him! "The new deputy of Canyon Herd is…Thunderheart. He was the first to alert me of Eagleheart and he has been helpful throughout the years." Blacknight looked at her in dismay, how could she not see it? Of course she didn't know about the murder he had committed, but it was obvious. "I ask Sky Herd to accept Thunderheart as the Canyon Herd deputy." Thunderheart nodded and walked up to High Ledge. "I accept this duty as well." He said. Blacknight looked to see that Stonepelt and Redtail were just as shocked as he was.**

**Chapter 3**

**That night Blacknight got to sleep in the warriors' cave for the first time. He knew he would probably sleep there for the rest of his life. He chose a spot where Redtail and Stonepelt could both sleep beside him. **

**The next day Thunderheart ordered Blacknight to lead a patrol. Blacknight nodded his head. He chose Stonepelt, Redtail, and Sandhoof to come. He led them out of camp. The evening patrol had patrolled from Gorge Herd borders to Center Stone. Blacknight decided to start from Center Stone and border Mountain Herd. He walked on smelling the air every so often to check for intruders. So far he could smell nothing except Canyon Herd. For once Sandhoof didn't make a rude comment like she always did. She just followed and looked at Blacknight. Redtail and Stonepelt couldn't smell anything either. After the patrol Blacknight gathered some herbs with Redtail. They walked back into camp and dropped them off at Nightfur's. Redtail yawned and he left to go and sleep. Thunderheart walked towards Blacknight. "Whitesky wants to see you." Blacknight nodded. What did she want? He walked towards her cave. He stopped for a moment then continued. He walked in. "Ah, Blacknight. Come." Whitesky said. She was standing in the center of the cave and looked at him as he came to stand beside her. "You said that there was something you needed to tell me the other day…" She said looking at him mysteriously. Blacknight froze. He knew he couldn't tell her now that she had just made him her deputy. She would only think he was jealous. "Uh, well…it was nothing, nothing now." He said dumbly. She eyed him suspiciously.**

"**Very well. You may go." She said. Blacknight was so confused how was he going to tell her?**

**Blacknight left her cave feeling very awkward. Suddenly a foal crashed into him. It was Rainfoal. "Sorry Blacknight I was only galloping around for fun." She said nervously. Blacknight smiled. "It's ok Rainfoal." He jumped and she smiled and galloped off. He chased her around and they had fun. Finally he sighed and trotted off. **

**Redtail greeted him that night when it was sleeping time. "It will be hard to tell her now." Blacknight nodded. "Tell who what?" It was Sandhoof. She was looking at them curiously. "Tell you that Blacknight likes you!" Redtail laughed. Sandhoof looked at Blacknight her eyes wide. Blacknight said, "No way you liar!" Sandhoof sighed and turned to continue on to the apprentices' cave annoyed by the joke. Redtail stopped giggling and looked and Blacknight. "You know you do…" he started giggling again. Blacknight rolled his eyes, sometimes Redtail was too immature. **

**Chapter 4**

"**Blacknight you must tell her very soon or something very bad will happen." Starsky said. Blacknight woke with a start. It was morning now. He shook his mane and left the cave. Thunderheart's gaze chilled him. Whitesky was walking towards High Ledge. **

"**Horses of Canyon Herd, tonight is the night of the Gathering. Blacknight, Redtail, Stonepelt, Spottedpelt, Specklepelt, Sandhoof, Thunderheart, and I shall go." She announced. **

**That night Blacknight decided that he should tell her. They were about to go down the path to Center Stone when he called her. "Whitesky, may I have a word with you?" He was right behind her so it wasn't hard to get her. She looked at him and sighed. "Thunderheart take the rest down to Center Stone." He nodded and they left. When they were out of view he began. "Whitesky, there is something you should know about Thunderheart." He looked at her. It was too late to chicken out now. "He…he killed Starsky, and Nightsky." He finished quickly and looked at her. She was staring at him her eyes wide. "Why would you say that!" she finally snapped. **

"**Because-" "You weren't even in Canyon Herd when that battle took place Blacknight!" she interrupted. "Whitesky listen. I know because when Sky Herd share dreams with me. Starsky told me that he was murdered by him. Stonepelt saw the whole thing, he told me what happened." He looked at her. She was looking at him wistfully. "Go on." She said solemnly. **

**He told the story to her the same way Stonepelt had told him. Whitesky nodded when he was finished. She blinked her eyes and looked at him despairingly. "What can we do?" she asked. Blacknight thought. "I'm not sure, last night Starsky told me that if I didn't tell you soon something bad would happen." Whitesky's eyes widened. She looked at then back at the ground. "We will think of something but for now we must go to the Gathering." She said. They leaped into the bushes. Blacknight felt so much better now that he had gotten that off his chest.**

**The Gathering went on. Whitesky told about Eagleheart's death, not mentioning the part about his food, and announced the new deputy. The other herds reported that they were fine as well. But when Flamesky took his place he was mad. **

"**We have attacked Canyon Herd. We will attack again." That was all he said and then cheers broke out through the crowd, all of them Mountain Herd. **

**Whitesky led them back to camp afterwards. **

**When he got the chance, Blacknight told Redtail and Stonepelt that he had told Whitesky. They were both pleased when he told them that Whitesky believed him. **

**Then they all went to sleep.**

"**Very good Blacknight." It was Starsky. "Now you must ready yourself for what is to come. Thunderheart has planned something that will destroy Canyon Herd forever. But Darkness alone will save the Herd."**

**Chapter 5**

**Blacknight woke up. He had grown very used to Starsky's dreams now, but this one startled him the most. What did he mean? He said something bad would happen _if_ he didn't tell Whitesky. He had told her, how could something bad still be going to happen?**

**It was morning, yet the sky was black with clouds. It was going to storm today. The ground needed it; it was the first storm to come since Blacknight had come to Canyon Herd. He looked towards Whitesky's cave. To his surprise Whitesky immerged from the blackness and looked at him. She smiled and started striding towards him. He walked towards her and they met in the middle. **

**She yawned and then nickered, "Blacknight, it is time you had an apprentice." Blacknight was briefly shocked, then excited. He nodded his head in agreement. "I was thinking Rainfoal. I saw you two playing the other day." She smiled even bigger now, amused at the thought. "Stonepelt should have Stormfoal, and Redtail Whisperfoal. We shall have the ceremony at sun high, whether the sun is out or not." She chuckled then walked away, towards the foal area. Blacknight was sure she was going to tell the three foals about it. He also knew he should tell Stonepelt and Redtail for her. **

**He turned back towards the warriors' cave. All three of them would be mentors together, he thought cheerfully. **

**Stonepelt was still sleeping and Redtail was just getting up. He smiled and yawned when he saw Blacknight. "Good news, all three of us are getting apprentices." Redtail and Stonepelt were instantly awake. They looked at eachother then back at him. "Who?" they asked together. **

"**I'm getting Rainfoal, Stonepelt, Stormfoal, and Redtail Whisperfoal." He looked at them happily. The three walked out of the cave to munch on grass. Blacknight watched as foals walked to and fro out of the foal area. Rainfoal immerged and she smiled at Blacknight. She knows now, Blacknight thought peacefully. He smiled back and returned to eating. **

"**Horses of Canyon Herd! We are here to have three new apprentices in our herd!" Whitesky called from High Ledge. Cheers broke out through the herd. Blacknight, Stonepelt, and Redtail were sitting in front of them waiting to be called. The apprentices were sitting beside High Ledge, also waiting for their turn in the ceremony. **

"**Stonepelt," Stonepelt stepped forward and Stormfoal walked to stand in front of him. "I give you this apprentice to train as a warrior. You have bravery, courage, and knowledge, may you pass these qualities on as you train him." Stonepelt absorbed the compliments proudly into his coat. "Stormfoal, you are young and inexperienced, obey your mentor well and train hard. I now give you your apprentice name, Stormhoof." Whitesky looked down gently as the mentor and apprentice touched noses. They walked over to the side of the clearing.**

"**Redtail," Redtail also walked till he was in front of High Ledge and Whisperfoal walked to stand in front of him.**

"**you are swift and cunning. You are strong. May you pass these qualities on to your apprentice in the name of Sky Herd." Redtail held his head high and nickered.**

"**Whisperfoal, you are young and inexperienced. Obey your mentor and train hard. I now give you your apprentice name, Whisperhoof." The two touched noses and walked to the side of the crowd. **

"**Blacknight," Blacknight took a deep breath and walked forward as his apprentice did the same. "You are skilled and a loyal member to Canyon Herd. You were not influenced by what horses have said to you. May you pass these qualities on to your apprentice." Blacknight let his breath out and smiled down at Rainfoal. **

"**Rainfoal, you are young and inexperienced. Obey your mentor and train hard. I now give you your apprentice name, Rainhoof." Blacknight bent down to touch Rainhoof's muzzle with his own. Then they silently walked over beside his two friends and their apprentices. **

"**Mountain Herd may still attack again, so everyone must be on their guard, especially the younger foals." Whitesky finished. She jumped off High Ledge and the horses moved away. **

"**When do we begin training?" Rainhoof asked immediately. Blacknight smiled, this was going to be some adventure training Rainhoof. "Tomorrow morning. It will come soon enough, don't worry." Rainhoof didn't look convinced but she smiled and went to her friends as they left to go meet the other apprentices.**

**Blacknight walked through the canyons quietly. He was looking for herbs for Nightfur. She always seemed to need some sort of herb or another. This time she needed horse kiss. Blacknight had no idea what it was for but he knew what it looked like. He kept searching as he thought back to the ceremony. **

**Later he came upon a small patch of horse kiss. He lowered his neck to grab some in his mouth. He stopped half way and took a deep sniff of the air. _Thunderheart!_**

**Chapter 6**

**He had come this way, not long ago. He followed the scent. It led closer and closer towards the borders of Canyon Herd territory. Even more surprisingly, Two-leg places. As the scent grew stronger other horse scents caught his attention. He couldn't tell who they were though. Suddenly he could hear them talking. **

**He looked through the bushes to see Thunderheart and seven other strange cats. "When?" a shaggy gray horse asked. "Soon," Thunderheart snapped. "We will attack them in a few days. They are not expecting us; we have the element of surprise." Thunderheart had his mischievous grin on his face. Then to Blacknight's unfortunate luck, a bay stallion saw him. "Thunderheart, there is an intruder!" Thunderheart looked over and saw Blacknight. "Ah, Blacknight you have decided to join us, seize him Raggedpelt. The gray horse got up and bit into Blacknight's pelt. He drug him to the center of the circle of horses. Blacknight tried desperately to get free but the gray's hold was to strong. "Try as you may, Blacknight, but you have been caught. Put him in the hole. He won't cause any more trouble now." Raggedpelt dropped him into a hole. It smelt of stale rabbits. Blacknight couldn't see a thing. What was he going to do? **

**He fell asleep in boredom. **

"**Blacknight, you must stop them." Starsky whispered. He said no more. Blacknight woke up. Raggedpelt was watching him. "Foolish grass brain." He chuckled. Blacknight could smell that all the other horses had gone. How was he going to get out? **

"**You'll be there until you die..." Raggedpelt spat. **

**Blacknight sighed; he could do nothing until Raggedpelt fell asleep. Thunderheart had said he would not be back until time to attack. Surely Whitesky wouldn't believe him if he said that Blacknight was dead. **

**Blacknight sighed and sleep poured into him once again.**

**He slept for two more days. Then he overheard a horse telling Raggedpelt that would attack later that day. He must get out! **

**He stalked around the enclosure. There was a hole…and he could fit through it! He squeezed into it and crawled along. It was dark and stank of rabbit dung. He tried to make anything out. What if it was a dead end? Suddenly he could see some light. He waddled even faster. Soon he hurdled out of the hole. He looked around. He was far from Canyon Herd territory. He was very close to his horseypet home. He crept along carefully, soon those horses would see that he was gone. He heard laughing. It was Patch! He looked to his right and saw his old pasture. Patch was inside, but not with Foxy. He was with a paint…mare. Blacknight could tell from her scent. They were laughing. At least he has nothing to worry about, Blacknight thought. He sighed and galloped off.**

**Chapter 7**

**He galloped as fast as he could. Soon he passed back into his own territory. But to his dismay Thunderheart and his band had been this way. Thunderheart could easily take Whitesky down, he had to get there! He flew across the canyon floor.**

**He galloped up the path and tunnel leading into camp. He got there and to his surprise Thunderheart and his band weren't there, yet. **

"**Blacknight!" It was Redtail. "Thunderheart said-" "Thunderheart is on his way to attack!" Blacknight exclaimed. At that moment Thunderheart crashed through the tunnel. His seven horses thundered in after him and began attacking. They didn't seem to notice Blacknight. Redtail fled to get Stonepelt. Blacknight watched in horror as Thunderheart raced towards Whitesky's cave. **

"**Thunderheart I-….. What are you doing, Thunderheart!" Whitesky neighed. Blacknight galloped in. He threw himself into Thunderheart as hard as he could. Thunderheart wheeled around to glare at him, "I have had it with you; I'm going to kill you both now!" He thrashed at the two of them fiercely. He hit Blacknight fiercely and Blacknight stumbled backwards. He fell down and saw Thunderheart's hooves about to come down on him, but he couldn't move. "No!" Whitesky neighed. She jumped and pushed Blacknight out of the way. Thunderheart's hooves came down on her. She neighed in pain.**

**Blacknight got up and hit Thunderheart so hard that he fell backwards. He collapsed and Blacknight hit him once more. Thunderheart went unconscious. Blacknight looked outside to see that the band was retreating. They soon they were gone all together and Whitesky walked to the cave entrance. She looked as though she had no energy left. She did not bother jumping up onto High Ledge. Instead she just looked at the herd. "Thunderheart is a traitor. Tell them, Blacknight." He nodded and stood before the whole herd. He told them the story, leaving out Starsky's visits. Thunderheart limped out of the cave. He groaned. Redtail and Stonepelt immediately seized him. He fell down and glared at all the horses. **

**Whitesky said, "I here by sentence Thunderheart to exile." **

"**We should kill him now!" Spottedpelt called out angrily. "That is not the way of the warrior code. Thunderheart leave. If we ever catch you in our land, we will kill you." Thunderheart grunted and galloped out of camp. **

**Chapter 8**

**Horses walked around camp nervously. Knowing there was a killer on the loose wasn't a very comforting thought. Blacknight shivered any time the brush blew in the wind. Thunderheart could be anywhere waiting for him to walk into a trap. Blacknight watched Whitesky carefully. Nightfur had said she would most likely recover. She didn't have much of an appetite though. He guessed she was just shocked by the sudden attack, even thought she had known. Maybe she had not really believed him. Maybe she only said what she did because she didn't want to hurt his feelings. **

**Blacknight suddenly thought of Rainhoof. He hadn't had a chance to start her training because of Raggedpelt. He got up and walked towards the apprentices' cave. **

**Rainhoof was inside talking to Stormhoof. When she saw him she walked over and smiled. "Are you ok?" she asked politely. Blacknight nodded. He was just a bit tired was all. "We should go out and train." He suggested. Rainhoof brightened. "Redtail took me with Whisperhoof on a tour of the territory while you were…" she drifted off. **

"**Right, Ok lets go." He neighed. He turned and trotted towards the camp entrance. He heard Rainhoof's small hooves padding after him. He had decided to see how good her sense of smell was. He trotted down the path and then stopped and waited for her to catch up. She stopped beside him. **

"**What do you smell?" he mimicked Eagleheart proudly. Rainhoof took a deep whiff. "Rabbit, Camp Pool, those skinny horses that attacked us, and… Thunderheart." She replied saying the last two quietly. "Good that is what I smell as well. You have a good muzzle." At that she giggled a bit. He was glad; she didn't need to worry about Thunderheart and his rogues. Just as he didn't either, he added to himself. He walked on. Rainhoof took a quick sip and then they continued. "Did you two see Lizard Rocks?" he asked. Rainhoof shook her head. "Redtail said we were skipping it because it was close to Mountain Herd and they are mad at us now." Blacknight nodded, it was true. "Well I will show you today, but we must be careful." She smiled at the thought of danger. She wants adventure, Blacknight thought. He led the way following Gorge Herd River. "Which river is that?" "Gorger Herd's River?" She replied. He nodded approvingly. They went on and came to Center Stone Path, which Rainhoof also knew. **

"**What do you smell now?" He asked as he took a sniff of the air closer to Lizard Rocks. "A Gorge Herd patrol and I think a Mountain Herd patrol as well." Rainhoof said after a slight pause. "Right, so now we must be very careful. Unfortunately the wind is blowing our scent towards them, so they will know we are coming." Blacknight replied. He kept going and soon Lizard Rocks came into view. Rainhoof smiled. There was a small lizard crawling on a rock. She pawed at it as it scurried away from view. **

"**What are _you_ doing here?" It was a Mountain Herd warrior, Darkpelt. He was leading a patrol and they were all glaring angrily. Blacknight calmly explained, "I was only showing Rainhoof here Lizard Rocks, after all they are on Canyon Herd territory."**

"**We know that, horseypet. If you set one hoof on our territory you and your apprentice are horse meat." Darkpelt spat hastily. Blacknight calmly nodded. **

"**Come on Rainhoof." They turned and left; Blacknight could still feel the angry glares watching them leave. As soon as they were out of view Rainhoof asked, "You are a horseypet?" She looked at him curiously. Blacknight sighed, "I _was_. But now I am your mentor. There is no need to re live the past." Rainhoof nodded. "I will never think of you as a horseypet Blacknight." Blacknight smiled. **

**They trotted back into camp with a few herbs for Nightfur. "I'll take them to her." Rainhoof offered. Blacknight nodded and dropped his own herbs so she could pick them up. **

**He went to warriors' cave to sleep. **

**Hours later Redtail nudged him with his muzzle. "What…" Blacknight grumbled, he was so tired still. "Wake up, Whitesky is about to appoint the new deputy. The code says you have to appoint the new deputy before moon high after the old one is no more." Redtail neighed excitedly. Obviously he wanted to know who it was. Blacknight got up. He wondered who it would be. Probably Spottedpelt or Lionpelt. **

**Blacknight yawned as he sat down in front of High Ledge with Redtail and Stonepelt. They were wide awake. In a minute Whitesky slowly limped out of her cave. Nightfur was close behind her. Whitesky stood beside of High Ledge instead of jumping up. She was getting weaker. **

"**We have lost our old deputy, the traitor Thunderheart. I lost a life fighting him." Gasps were heard and even Blacknight was surprised, how could she have lost a life? He was with her the whole time.**

"**It is now time to choose the new deputy. I ask Sky Herd to accept him in honor. He saved my life, and likely will soon again." Blacknight wondered who she was talking about. **

"**The new deputy of Canyon Herd is… Blacknight."**

**Chapter 9**

**Blacknight looked in awe at Whitesky. She had elected him the deputy? Lionpelt looked over at him. He did not wear a mean face at all. Redtail nudged Blacknight gently. "Right." Blacknight said. He got up and started walking through the herd. They all looked at him with a new respect already. Except Spottedpelt and Stripehoof. Surprisingly Sandhoof looked at him smiling. She gave him a quick lick and he blinked his eyes. This was a pleasant surprise. He kept going until he stood before Whitesky. She smiled with a sparkle in her eye at him. "Do you except this position, Blacknight?" She asked encouragingly. "Yes, I do Whitesky." He replied steadily although he was in shock. Whitesky nodded and she and Nightfur made their way back to her cave. Blacknight stood to face the herd nervously. He had never spoken to them before. "Well, we need to have an evening patrol." Blacknight glanced at Lionpelt. "Lionpelt, would you mind regulating the patrols?" He asked. "Anything for you Blacknight." Lionpelt smiled back. Blacknight nodded in acknowledgement. "Also so we will need to start repairs of the camp tomorrow." He glanced around at the horses. "I will help in the foal area." Riverqueen offered. "Me too." Foxqueen agreed. Soon all the horses had agreed to do some sort of job. Lionpelt led the evening patrol out of camp at the end of the meeting. **

**Blacknight would have loved to go to sleep as the other horses, but he had one more thing to take care of. He walked towards Whitesky's den. She was inside, not asleep, with Nightfur. "Come in." she said, noticing his approach. **

"**Yes Blacknight?" Blacknight took a breath. "I was thinking that it is time that Sandhoof and Stripehoof were made into warriors." He suggested nervously. He was going to have to get used to this. Whitesky thought for a moment. "I suppose you are right, they have been in training long enough." Whitesky agreed. "Thank you." Blacknight replied and walked of the cave. Whitesky needed much sleep now. It would be hard for her to recover from Thunderheart's fatal blow.**

**Blacknight walked into the warriors' cave and took his place in between Stonepelt and Redtail, who were already sleeping. He drifted off happily.**

"**Blacknight, you have defeated Thunderheart for now. Now you have a much more important role for your helpfulness. I will be with you, and you will need help. Darkness alone will save the herd."**


End file.
